


ANDI GETS A MOTHERFREAKING BIRFBAE FEEC

by usachanbeccer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, hap birf friend, lance is a hopeless romantic, like lots of fluff, proposal fic, shameless self inserts, some swears, this is a birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/pseuds/usachanbeccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a birthday fic for the amazing writer Plagg, they're having a birthday this coming week, so have some shameless pidgance fluff!<br/>Lance is a hopeless romantic and he just really loves his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ANDI GETS A MOTHERFREAKING BIRFBAE FEEC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plagg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/gifts).



> HAP BIRF FRIEN! I didn't write you any angsy, ta-da! Hope you enjoy this fluffy fic! And have a great birthday!  
> If you aren't Plagg, you can read this, but also go read their amazing fics, guys!

“Babe, I know what you’re going to say, but can I say something first?”

 

“No, no you can’t there is a dog in my living room and I was not asked about this dog before hand.” Pidge huffed, tossing her keys on the coffee table out of frustration, the loud clang shocking the small dog enough to make it yap at her.

 

“What the hell, Lance! We agreed no dog while Matt’s kid was here with us! We were going to talk about it after they left!” Pidge was pacing in front of the couch now, Lance good see the irritation coming off of his girlfriend in waves, and he was terrified. 

 

“But, Pidge, they were going to put this sweet little lady down! I couldn’t let that happen! And besides, I technically didn’t buy her! I’m a foster owner!” Lance explained, picking up the dog and placing her protectively on his lap, looking up at Pidge with big, blue eyes. 

 

Pidge looked down at him, a hardness in her gaze that would make even the toughest of men shrink, but Lance was nowhere near the toughest of men, and he would not back down from owning a dog, even if for a few days.

 

Pidge groaned, flopping down on the couch next to him before speaking, “how long do with have to keep her?”

 

“Hopefully forever, technically just this week.” Lance grinned from ear to ear, setting the dog back on the couch before leaning over to rest his head on Pidge’s shoulder, smiling up at her scrunched up face.

 

“I promise Beso is all my responsibility, no one else has to take care of her, just love her and be gentle with her, her paw is healing.” Lance cooed, reaching up and poking at his girlfriend’s cheek, making her giggle with a sigh.

 

“What kind of name is ‘Beso’, Lance?” She wiggled her shoulder, making the man sit up and she leaned into him, she’d had a long day and really only wanted to cuddle at the moment, but instead she was having a talk with her boyfriend about a stupid dog he got.

 

“It’s the first thing she did when we met! She gave me little kisses! So I named her ‘Beso’!” Lance smiled, wrapping his long arms around the girl and rocking her side to side. She let out a large laugh, both at his explanation and at the actions he was currently doing, she was totally in love, and totally in love with a dork. 

 

The two didn’t get to enjoy the other’s company for long, the door banged open and in walked Matt’s kid, and some other kid neither of the adults had ever seen before.

 

“Uh, hey, Andi? Who’s this?” Lance asked, rubbing his cheek in the place Pidge had elbowed him when the door spooked her and she jumped.

 

“My, uh, friend? We’re gonna do homework, bye.” The child stated with a shrug, kicking off their shoes and walking towards the guest bedroom, the second child quickly following behind them, not bothering to take off her own shoes.

 

Lance and Pidge shared a confused, but amused look as the two children disappeared into the guest bedroom, both talking about some cartoon. Once the couple heard the door shut, they let out the giggles they had been holding, finding the statement Andi gave them to be something Matt would have done. 

 

“Oh my gosh, they’re just like him!” Pidge laughed, leaning back into Lance, who was leaning into her for support.

 

“Oh my God! Text him, he’d love to hear that!” Lance agreed, grabbing Pidge’s phone from her pocket and handing it to her, letting her snatch it and compose the text to her brother, his work conference be damned!

 

After that, the two sat there, Beso crawling over and curling up in the space their cuddling bodies created and she fell asleep. Both adults smiled softly, taking turns to lightly scratch behind the dog’s ears and petting her.

 

Everything was going great, the kids were doing homework, Lance and Pidge and Beso were all comfortable and the soft hum of the autumn breeze blowing through the window was quite relaxing. Everything made to be a perfect night in, then Lance had to ruin it.

 

“We forgot to get something for dinner.”

 

Pidge sat up with a start, waking up the dog and shocking Lance as she did. She stared at the boy wide-eyed, he was kidding her, right?

 

“One of us is going to have to get it, and decide what it is.” Lance groaned, letting his head fall back and hit the back of the couch with a thud. 

 

Pidge mimicked his movement and let her own head fall to the back of the couch, this was just great.

 

“Who has to work earlier, me or you?” Pidge asked, staring at the ceiling.

 

“I have a 4:30 flight to make, gotta get to the airport at 3 at the latest.” Lance groaned, rubbing his eyes. Pidge groaned, she didn’t have to get up until six that next morning, he won.

 

“Alright, spaghetti good with you?” Pidge sat up and snatched her keys off the coffee table.

 

Lance smiled up at his girlfriend like he had won the lottery, the love he held for the woman before him shown in his eyes.

 

“What did I do to deserve you?”

 

Pidge laughed and gently pushed his head, “nothing, I’m too perfect for even a god.”

 

Lance let out a hearty laugh, grabbing Pidge’s hand that stayed in his hair and tugging her down for a sweet kiss, smiling into it as she pulled away.

 

“Stop distracting me, we have children to feed.”

 

“Okay, okay, get out of here before I try to show my love and affection for my wonderful and amazing girlfriend again!”

 

Pidge laughed, walking away with a smile lingering on her lips, Lance wearing the matching one on his own.

 

When the door to the two bedroom apartment shut, Lance launched himself off the couch, running to his and Pidge’s shared bedroom, he had things to prepare for the night. 

 

*******

 

Pidge knew Lance was a bit of a hopeless romantic, and she knew he was spontaneous and very unpredictable when it came to romantic gestures, but even this was a bit much for him.

 

Pidge walked into the apartment with a few bags of groceries, and when she turned to enter the apartment, she had found a row of green and blue candles creating a line for her to follow. 

Curious, Pidge hung her two plastic bags on the coat rack and kicked off her shoes, then proceeded to follow the line of candles until it led her to the living room, surprise surprise.

 

In the living room stood Andi and their quite-possibly-friend, and they were holding a potted cactus and a vase of hydrangeas, respectively. 

 

“Hey guys, what’s going on?”

 

“Lance swore us to secrecy, sorry Auntie Pidge,” Andi shrugged, holding the cactus a bit higher now that Pidge was there.

 

“We’ll never convict, you have no proof!” Andi’s friend was dead serious as she also held the hydrangeas up higher, copying Andi’s own stance.

 

“Becca, why are you like this?” Andi sighed, causing both children to fall into a fit of giggles.

 

Pidge chuckled along with the children with a roll of her eyes, Lance had put them up to something and she was about to find out.

 

“Hey, do either of you know where Lance is?”

 

Both children shrugged and held the plants even higher, and realized they were trying to get her to take the plants, but she was too busy trying to figure out what Lance was doing to take the plants from the kids. Eventually, both kids got bored and set the pot and vase on the coffee table and ran off, probably to go back to what they had previously doing.

 

“Lance! Where’d you go?” Pidge called, looking over the half wall that separated their kitchen from the living room, but no luck, Lance was not hiding in the kitchen.

 

Behind her, someone cleared their throat, and she turned to see Lance standing there, in an honest to God suit, a bluish green tie and his hair slicked back, he looked ridiculous. Pidge started giggling at the silly man in front of her, what was he doing?

 

“Don’t laugh! This took the entire time to do!” He responded, gesturing to his hair with one hand, his other cradling Beso close to his chest.

 

“Then who set up the candles?” Pidge asked, pointing to the line of candles in the hallway.

 

“The kids?” Lance answered as if that was obvious. “They’re eleven and I could see them from the bathroom.”

 

“Right, okay,” Pidge laughed, she was just glad that it didn’t backfire on Lance, quite literally.

 

“I bet you’re wondering what all this is,” Lance coughed awkwardly, and Pidge nodded at him.

 

“The thought crossed my mind.”

 

“Well Pidgearoni, we’ve been dating for five years now-”

 

“Seriously? Whoa,” Pidge snorted, of course she knew how long they had been dating, but she didn’t feel like going easy on the man, this wasn’t even their anniversary, why was he being overly romantic, unless, oh God, did she forget their anniversary? 

 

“Shut up, I’m not done,” Lance laughed, holding up his free hand. 

 

“Sorry, my mistake.”

 

“So, anyway, over these past five years, I’ve realized that you are the perfect woman, like even more so than Beyonce.”

 

“Comparing me to Beyonce? That’s pretty serious, Lance.” Pidge laughed, poking fun at Lance’s love of the famous singer, who was, in all honesty pretty great.

 

“PIDGE! Let me, just, okay?” Pidge held up her hands in an apology, a smile playing on both of their faces. 

“Pidge, Katie, I love you so much, you are my everything, I can’t stop thinking of you and I just, I’m so incredibly happy being with you and so, Beso has a present for you.” Lance set the dog on the floor, letting her half walk half hop over to Pidge, avoiding setting her front paw on the ground. 

 

Pidge knelt down to scoop up the dog, seeing the green yarn that was attached to her pink collar, she grabbed at it and realized it was a ring. Oh. 

 

She looked up to see that Lance had knelt down on his one knee, smiling up nervously, as if asking the question.

 

“Oh my God, Lance!” Pidge was fumbling, trying to keep the dog in her arms as she moved to meet her boyfriend, well her fiance.

 

Lance stood and caught her in a sweet kiss, quickly ending as Beso gave a startled yap from suddenly being squished between the two.

 

They let out a laugh, Lance taking the dog and removing the ring from her collar, sliding it on Pidge’s finger before he set the dog on the couch.

 

“So, is that a yes?” Pidge laughed as she grabbed Lance and kissed him once more.

 

They kept their embrace for what seemed like an eternity before Andi’s voice came from the hallway, interrupting their kiss.

 

“LANCE AND PIDGE LOOOOOOOOVE EACH OTHER!” And both adult laughed, turning to look at the child who was taking pictures on both Lance’s phone and his camera.

 

“Can we have some pizza?” Andi asked, and that was probably the highlight of everyone’s evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> @the-majestic-space-pidgeon on tumblr for more wacky fun!


End file.
